This invention relates to a vehicle suspension assembly in the form of a swivel bearing for an axle unit, which comprises a wheel bearing housing, a shock absorber leg connection and a hollow connecting element between the bearing housing and the shock absorber leg connection.
It is known to provide different constructions of swivel bearing in which rib, box and hollow profiles are used as the connecting element to the shock absorber leg connection. The shock absorber leg connection is constructed mainly in two ways. In one mode, there is provided a divided shock absorber leg connection, with a respective outer flange on each of the mating separated parts, which are used to receive a securing element. After the shock absorber leg has been inserted into the shock absorber leg connection, the two portions of the connections are screwed together. In another mode, there is provided a hollow shock absorber leg connection, which is pressed onto a tubular part of the shock absorber.
In the first known mode, the material used and the amount of processing treatment has a disadvantageous effect in the region of the flange connection. Moreover, in both of the known modes, the means of securement of the shock absorber leg is unsatisfactory, in that any tendency for loosening of the securing means used could cause the shock absorber leg to slide out of its mounting.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed primarily, though not exclusively, with a view to providing an improved construction of vehicle suspension assembly, in the form of a swivel bearing for an axle unit, in which a shock absorber leg connection can be constructed with savings in material, and in processing and assembly costs, so as to result in a considerable reduction in costs over the known constructions. In addition, it should be possible for simply positioning and securement of a shock absorber leg in the assembly.